


Touching

by MrProphet



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Touching

"It was something to do with the way that he touched me, I suppose. Gently; like he was afraid he'd crush me with those great hands of his." Vorela brushed the hair out of her face, then let it drop back to cover the scar. "He talked the same way; gently. And his face, his eyes; he was so big and so strong, but everything about him was gentle. I only knew him a few hours, but I still miss him.

"He sat there, talking softly, telling me that it was alright now. And I sat there, nodding, and knowing that I was betraying him with every moment's silence." She laughed softly, bitterly. "For my mother... For you. I was such a fool.

"And then I found out that my mother was dead. Travis told me the fact of it, but you... you told me the details, and you enjoyed every moment of it. I still remember that touch as well; your cold, cruel, insinuating touch. It made me want to scream, to run, to be sick. The only thing that kept me strong was knowing how much more pleasure it would have given you to see me react."

Vorela shook her head. "It's been twenty years, Servalan. Twenty years since you butchered my friends and humiliated me. Twenty years since you and Travis murdered Oleg Gan. I never forgot.

"I have tracked you all that time, Servalan, and learned a great deal from you. You taught me how to be cruel and how to hurt people; you taught me how to poison every life you ever touched. Fortunately I had Oleg Gan to teach me how  _not_  to be like you. But you also taught me about survival, as I tracked you from planet to planet, from name to name; I have to thank you for that. It's what brought me here at last.

"For twenty years you've dodged every bullet, evaded every assassin, survived every coup and come back stronger every time. But not this time. I wanted to tell you that before you died, Servalan. I wanted to tell you that this was one coup that you wouldn't be coming back from. I wanted to be sure that you knew that this time there'd be no miraculous escape and clandestine return to power.

Vorela smiled faintly and slid her gun back into its holster. "But you taught me one more thing. You taught me never to let execution wait on gloating. It's gloating that let you get away all those times. That's why I never gloat."

She glanced one last time at Servalan's scorched body and then lay back on the couch, the blood pumping from the wound in her stomach. "And a good thing too," she murmured, as her sight dimmed and death overtook her.


End file.
